1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a light or a lighting device, such as a light film device, particularly an illuminated graphics panel that can be positioned on or near a window or glass surface, such as on a vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electroluminescent lamps or devices have been used for signage. There are known methods for manufacturing EL lamps or devices.
One conventional emergency exit sign uses an EL lamp in combination with a pilot light which is connected to the EL lamp by way of a photoelectric link. The photoelectric link monitors the brightness of the EL lamp and keeps on the pilot light as long as the EL lamp is lit. Illumination provided by the EL lamp may be less than the illumination of background brightness, making it difficult to tell by looking at the EL lamp whether or not the EL lamp is energized. Thus, the pilot light provides a point of illumination that can be easier to detect than whether the EL lamp is lit. This particular combination can be useful for building inspectors that check the operational status of an exit sign.